1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sandblasting gun, and more particularly to a sandblasting gun having multifunction integrated with sandblasting, cleaning and simple spray painting together.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional sandblasting gun 10, as shown on FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a blasting portion 12 is attached on the end side of a square gun head 11 by a blast nozzle 13 secured in the inside of the square gun head 11 from the inside of the blasting portion 12, and for locating and preventing the blasting portion 12 from turning, a stopper 121 is formed on the end of the blasting portion 12. On the other end of the blasting portion 12, a sleeve nut 14 secures a blast head 15 on the front end of the blasting is portion 12. On the bottom side, the blasting portion 12 extends a tube connection 122 downward to join with a sleeve 16 in socket connection, and another end of the sleeve 16 connects a metal tube 17 in the same connection so that the bottom end of the metal tube 17 is buried into a sand tank 18. As compressed air is jet out from the blast nozzle 13, a siphon force will be generated in the inside of the pipeline to suck the sand into the inside of blasting portion 12 to mix with air and jet out form the blast head 15 in high speed to be used for polishing the metal surface of the parts, rusting removal or burnishing raw edge processing.
But above-mentioned sandblasting gun has following shortcomings:
1. Although preventing the blasting portion 12 from turning of the stopper 121 is an advantage, but meanwhile it restricts other function development, so it just suits to siphon structure, but no way to change to gravity-feed structure.
2. Securing the blast nozzle 13 in the inside of the blasting portion 12 has to employ a special tool to use in the narrow space, which is owned by the manufacturer so that the consumer can not disassembly by themselves at will. So as the blast nozzle 13 is getting to be wore out by jet sand, the whole sandblasting gun will have to be rejection, the consumer have to buy a new one.
3. Above-mentioned sandblasting gun 10, due to the limitation of the length of the siphon pipe about 2 meters, is restricted in a small range for keeping an essential siphon force. If processing on a big work-piece, it has to connect several sandblasting guns in serial.
4. Due to the limitation of the siphon force of above-mentioned sandblasting gun, the fine sand can be sucked into the inside of the blasting portion 12, but not suit to open sand.
5. Due to the single function of above-mentioned sandblasting gun 10, the consumer has to buy other tool guns to meet the necessaries of cleaning or spraying paint.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a sandblasting gun that integrates sandblasting, cleaning and spraying painting functions together in one body so that the extra value of the product is increased, meanwhile the customers save their money on buying similar tools.
It is a next object of the present invention to provide a sandblasting gun, in which the blast head can be disassembled easy for replacing or cleaning. So it is easy to be maintenance so that the service life of this product is postponed.
It is a next object of the present invention to provide a sandblasting gun, in which the blast head can be turned in any direction and adapts both jet states including siphon feed and gravity feed state to meet the necessary of any working environment.
It is a other object of the present invention to provide a sandblasting gun, in which the connection stand of the blasting main body not only can join with pipe adapter, but although a long pipeline about 25 meters, meanwhile it can join to can style of sand or paint in operation, in order to make jet open sand or high density paint be possible in gravity feed state.
These objects are achieved by assembling an adapter, a blast head assembly in securing connection sequentially on a tool gun front end; said blast head assembly holds a blast nozzle in the inside of a tap hole at the back end of the main body, thereby a jet exhaust of the blast nozzle jetting high compressed air to generate a sucking force in the pipeline; at the front end of the main body, an extended male thread is provided for securing an end nut to hold a blast tube, a extended scavenging gun-barrel or a spray adapter in to combine a sandblasting gun, a spraying gun or a cleaning gun for meet multipurpose in operation.